hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Benjamin Travis
Benjamin Alexander Travis was an ICA member who replaced Diana as Agent 47's handler. Biography Travis was born on February 2nd, 1964 somewhere in the U.S. His mother is Mary Lucille Travis (born 1949, currently resides in New York City), while the ICA and likely Travis himself don't know who his father is. He grew up poor in or around Barlow, Kentucky. He never married, and lives between apartments in the Americas, Europe and Southeast Asia. He joined the U.S. Marine Corps as a young man, and was the youngest Force Recon recruit in history as well as the only one of "a handful" of candidates to be permitted to apply without active service prerequisites. For his service in Desert Storm, he was awarded a Bronze Star by then-president George H.W. Bush. He also fought in Operation Deny Flight in Bosnia, 1994. Shortly after, he was dishonorably discharged for several unauthorized operations. The ICA first referred him in September 1995, while he was on trial - his sentence was waived after ICA blackmailed one of his superiors with pictures of him at a strip club. They continued a thorough scouting of him until they decided to hire him in December 1999. He trained at Field Office 1, scored a 98 on initial BHL/A testing and scored in the 99th percentile of most intellectual metrics (except emotional intelligence). His psychological health was a grave concern of the ICA's before they hired him, saying "one stressor may be enough to trigger an episode". During an inkblot test, he became offended and failed the test by giving sarcastic answers. Despite these concerns, he began working for ICA in February 2001. The ICA commends him as one who "Navigates and manipulates the theater of conflict, with a natural flair", one example being a car bombing he did on behalf of the Sinaloa Cartel in Mexico. He was appointed to the ICA Tech Board in April 2006, where he was "architect of numerous agency programs and initiatives". He was promoted to ranks Gamma in July 2007, Delta in January 2008 and Tetra in December 2008. The review board who promoted him to Tetra included D. Bacon, G. Andrews, C. Levin, S. King and H. Jackson. As the ICA gained more confidence in him, they stopped his ongoing psychological monitoring (though it may have started again at a later time). Chosen to replace Diana Burnwood and oversee her assassination, he became the new handler of Agent 47 and would later attempt to have him killed by The Saints. Role at the Agency Agent 47 is shown shooting his hand in promotional material for the game, suggesting that 47 will go after Travis and The ICA for their roles in Diana's death. Trivia *In the ICA trailer for Benjamin Travis, there is a document showing approval for an "ICA Initiative 424", codename: Saints, along with a brief description of the proposed female hit squad. The next page shows Travis himself as the sponsor for the initiative. *In the Cinema trailer for Hitman Absolution, it is revealed that Benjamin Travis is missing his left arm and possibly left ear aswell, and has them replaced with a prosthesis, though in the ICA File trailer, his hand is natural. Gallery Benjamin Travis File photo image_hitman_absolution.jpg|Early civilian photo of Travis. Ben-oliver-hitman-absolution.jpg|Benjamin Travis. Thumbnail_2_74a97557_v1.jpg|Benjamin judged in the court. Cats.jpg|Benjamin shot in the hand by 47. 111.jpg|Benjamin awarded a bronze star by George H.W. Bush. 2222.jpg|Unauthorized deals. travis.jpg|Most recent file phoo of Benjamin Travis. Travis hand.png|B. Travis's prosthetic hand Video Video teaser feature Benjamin Travis. References Category:Hitman: Absolution characters